The Last Kiss
by Chipmunker1fan
Summary: Alvin leaves with troubles in life. But 5 years later he finds out that his dream girl, Brittany is marrying his rivial Sam. Can he get Brittany to fall in love with him again or will their love fade away? He needs the help of his brohers and sister-in-laws. Can he covince them to help? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**1- Brittany's POV**

"We thought you were hurt!" Jeanette was crying when I came home.

I set down my backpack, pulling off my shoes and raise an eyebrow. Everyone at school has been giving me weird looks. I mean, yeah, Alvin and I broke up after 4 months. But why was it such a big deal?

"Um, why?" I chuckle nervously.

The nervous, boiling pit in the bottom of my stomach was getting a lot worse.

I know Eleanor is at soccer practice, and Miss Miller is running some errands. I just came back from drama lessons, and Jeanette stayed home. So I am a a little (Okay.. a lot) confused.

My taller sister hovers over me, tears about to trickle down her furred cheeks. "Brittany," She sniffles. "I thought you fell and no one caught you."

All of the sudden, I heard a gasp behind us. We turned our heads, to see our front door propped open. A sweaty, alarmed Eleanor is in our view, and she is narrowing her eyes at us. "I thought she went to the beach and a shark had got her! I rushed over her and..."

"Ellie, I was at drama!" I choked. Where were my sisters getting this?

"But Alvin told me that your drama class was at the beach for a nice day! And those shark attacks on television are happening frequently and.. oh my God!" Eleanor shrieks, flinging herself at me. I wrap my arms around her, and look at Jeanette as we pull away.

"Alvin told me that Brittany was practicing Romeo and Juliet. And she fell off the balcony!" The purple clad says.

Alvin.

Alvin Seville.

"Alvin, I can't be with you anymore!"

"...ok..."

"It's meant to be, ok? It's me I guess... n-not you. Well.. I don't know anymore."

"Fine. That's cool but if my friends ask where ya are I'mma say something else!"

I had just rolled my eyes at that statement, but I guess he did mean it. All of the sudden, my cell starts to vibrate. I pull it out. A text from our manager, Dave Seville.

Girls, come on over the studio to hear Alvin's new song! It's hilarious and Duffy says it will be a hit!

Duffy LeChieru is our adviser. So, if Duffy likes it then it must be good.. and a nice time to confront Alvin.

I tell my sisters, and we ride over there. When we enter the studio, Alvin looks nervously at us.

"Alvin," I start to ask. Right now my phone is vibrating like crazy. So many texts from classmates and friends asking if I was okay! "What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. WITH YOU?!"

I shout that last part.

Why? I shouted it because David started to play his stupid song. The music sounded Mexican... what the...

"My heart was paralyzed

My head was over-sized

I'll take the high road like I should

You said, "It's meant to be.

That it's not you it's me."

Uhh... it starts with Phantom of the Opera themes?

Although there is a huge, stained glass window between us, I see Alvin looking into my eyes. We lock our nervous blue orbs together, and I watch him intensely. Say the next lyric, Alvin.

You're leaving now for my own good

That's cool but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say...

"Oh my God! You idi..." I start to scream, but I then remember the first few lines. My heart was paralyzed...

She went down in an airplane

Fried getting sun tanned

Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand

Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes

His dark blue eyes look frantically into mine.

He isn't good at goodbyes. I have been his best friend for years, and he was always a sore loser. I have no idea if this is his apology or revenge. I still remember the stiffness of the air when he said that he was going to say other things. Then he was about to just stammer the word goodbye, however he instead looked deeply at my feet.

Those aren't my eyes, jerk! I thought. I regret that. I should of poured out everything on why I broke it off with him. Part of it was showing up late to dates, making fun of my sisters, and being just plain obnoxious.

Another part was that I didn't want to tear up that friendship and bond we had. But, I did.

She met a shark under water

Fell and no one caught her

I returned everything I ever bought her

Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies

And ways to say you died

Dave is chuckling with Duffy, while Jeanette and Eleanor squeeze my hand and shoulder for support. But David's grin turns into a confused frown when Alvin stops singing the song.

My best friend, (Or used to be...) sets down his most prized guitar, and leaves.

I look on the ground, to hide my flushed face. Then I see it. A crumpled notebook paper against my shoes. I gently pick it up. Alvin must have dropped it, and I look solemnly at my sisters.

"Open it, Brit," Eleanor mumbles. I can hear Duffy and Dave trying to figure out how to sell the song in the background. Usually Dave is a better father, but Miss Miller told me that they're losing money...

My eyes land on all the words scribbled on the paper.

On the top, there's a title in Alvin's handwriting that says, "50 REASONS WHY I LOVE BRITTANY MILLER".

**Okay there you have it, first chapter. Hope you liked it, cliff hanger right? Well fear no fear dear readers chapter 2 willbe here soon! ;) **

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2- 3rd Person POV**

Brittany gasped. She clutched the note her hand, and ran after Alvin. "ALVIIIN!" she yelled.

Alvin stood dead in his tracks. He rolled his eyes and started walking again. But he still was listening. "What?" he sounded annoyed (which he was, duh)

"You jerk!"

"Me, a jerk?" Said Alvin now he had stopped fully, but had not turned around to look at Brittany.

"Yes a jerk! You know perfectly that I know that that song was about me, breaking up with you." She said frowning, almost crying.

"So what? I didn't know that your sisters and especially YOU were coming over!" He said now he had fully turned around and was face to face with Brittany."

"You- you just... Ugh! What's the name of the stupid name of the song? Huh? I hate Brittany-

"50 lies." Alvin said walking off.

"What?" Brittany asked confused.

"The name of the song is Fifty Lies." He yelled. Suddenly he disappeared

into the sunset...

**Okay guys I meant to tell you I do not own chapter 1 another person did, because she did a hang cliff kind of story, I thought what the heck, let me finish it.**

**So you see Brittany read the note but she got a little jumpy about it, she really didn't want to admit to Alvin she was wrong, but hey! This is the authors note, not the story.**

**So I saw this on another story, It's called question time.**

**So the question is...**

**Will Brittany ask Alvin back out in the 3rd chapter.**

**A yes**

**B no**

**PM me and the first person to get it right I'll say they're name and tell them to your stories.**

**Okay next chapter coming up soon, PS sorry this chapter so short i was in a rush.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Alvin's POV**

She won't stop calling. Ignore. Ignore. "Don't you get it? I want to be left alone!" I yelled into the phone.

I finally just blocked her number. I was too mad at... no not her... I was mad at me. I hated that song. I know it was wrong. **( haha rhymed)**

I stared at the ground. I stayed under the tree. Our tree, ugh! I can't get her out of mind.

I never told her my true feelings for her. That I um... love her. I even made a list called _50 REASONS WHY I LOVE BRITTANY MILLER_.

I haven't even thought of number _50_.

I put my hand in my sweater looking for the piece of paper, I was gonna give her for our 4 month 15 days 1 hour 56 seconds anniversary.

Each day I would put something down maybe even two things.

**1- She's beautiful**

**2- she says what she belives**

But I can't remember the rest. Dang it I can't find the paper. This sucks big time. This is where I just wanna fall off a cliff. I put my head in my hands.

I looked up into the sky. " I hate my life. Why didn't I just admit it, that I love-"

"Alvin!?" that voice was the last voice that I wanted to hear. Her voice.

"Alvin, just tell me one thing. Why did you really tell all those people lies! I thought we were friends after the breakup." She said. She didn't see my tears... thank god!

" Answer my question first Brittany. Why did you break up with me?" I said looking in the distance.

I could tell she was stuttering, but only in her mind. She had sat down by me. "Alvin," she begin slowly. " I found this." She said handing me a piece of paper.

My eyes went wide. She found it. "Did you ummm read it? I said worried.

Her face went into a frown. "No, but I did read the top." She faced me.

"Listen Britt, that was for, for when we were dating." I said to her. Grabbing the Piece of Paper.

She looked beautiful, Her eyes were shining, her hair was flowing in the wind. "Alvin, I Just Wanted to tell you something. I love you too." she smiled and looked at me. I smiled back.

I leaned in close to her, face to face, our lips parted. And a kiss was shared between us. I Just Had a feeling that it was our last.

**:O It's Over?! Well Dear readers do not fear cause' that's only the beginning :P fooled Ya xD.**

**Okay So Brittany Did Get Alvin Back But She didn't ask him but in a way kinda so the winner is Sayyah!**

**Ok Chapter 4 soon to be updated :D BTW SO SORRY THIS ONE SOOO SHORT!**

**TOODLES**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Alvin's Story Now**

I left the note on her nightsand.I Had snuck in Miss Millers To do it too. I didn't want tto startle anyone that much. Brittany was going to most devastated. It was weird now, everything has changed. I was packed, ready to leave. Had my savings in my wallet, I had some extra help fom Simon's and Theo's wallet.;) I was outside waiting for the taxi that I called to come. I looked back at my house. I wasen't really worried about anything, except her, name made tear up. I saw headlights. The taxi driver had honked not knowing I was a chipmunk. "Hey down here!" I yelled. the driver looked down and saw me. He got out and bent down,"He little squirt, I don't have time to mess around." he said flicking me into a tree!

"NO, WAIT! I'm Alvin Seville!" the driver turned around and said, "Fine get in kid, I need the money anyways." he said to me. I rn up to the car. He got in. "Ahem" I coughed. "Oh sorry little guy." He got out and opened the door to the back. I hopped in. when I looked back at the house, I turned To Miss Millers' I saw Brittany at the door crying.

"NO! WAIT ALVIN!" she sobbed. "Don't leave me!" She screamed. I put the window up, so I wouldn't cry. I cried anyways, but softly.

"So kid where you off to?" the driver asked turning a corner.

"The city."

The driver nodded his head .

It felt like days before we got to the city. I asked the driver to drop me off at this hotel.

"Midnight's Inn eh? Best Inn and cheapest around here." the driver said stopping. I got out, payed the guy, and went into the lobby.

"How long sir'? the girl at the front asked.

I stared at her, not confused just thinking. I sighed and "I would actually like to rent a room." I said.

The lady looked at me told me my months fees and gave me my card.

My hotel room was huge. Like an overly sized apartment. I set my bags down on the couch. "I guess tomorrow I'll be looking for a job. I looked around. Nothing was going to be the same now. I'm on my own." I said to myself. I felt heart broken. Everything was gone now, but it was my choice.

These thoughts about leaving are still haunting me.

**FLASHBACK**

I looked around the lobby. It was all plant smelly. "Dave why do I have to have this checkup?" I asked my adoptive father. I looked up at him annoyed.

"We just need to make sure your not sick, or if you haven't caught a diasease." he said looking at a mgazine. It annoyed me, was I coughing? NO. Was I bleeding to death? No. So what's the point? Everything is so weird lately.

Brittany and I were downfalling in our relastionship. I was feeling dizzy lately. There was that moment where I just wanted to fall of a cliff! I- I-...

"Alvin Seville?" a lady at the front said smiling.

I walked into the big open doors.

Three Weeks Later

I was watching TV when the phone rang. Nobody was home so I answered it. "Hello?" I said confused. "Umm... is this David Seville?" a woman's voice asked. She sounded like the nurse that came in to do the first round of the checkup.

"No, this is Alvin."

"Oh, well anyways we seem to have gotten your results back." she sounded, not really excited.

"Okay... so what?" I said trying not to be rude.

"Well...ummm it seems you have a rare case of cancer."

The next thing I knew I woke up in bed, with Simon doing a little operation. That's also when I got the call from Brittany saying she wanted to break up. I told her if my friends were to ask where you are, I'm ganna say something else.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I started crying. It was too much pressure. I mean my cancer involved with my lungs, I couldn't sing that good anymore, I usually get out of breath. It's sorta like asthma, but more dangerous**.(I don't really know if this is a real type of cancer, this only came to mind)**

I layed down on the couch, turned on the TV, and went into a deep sleep...

**Well that's the End of chapter 4. I Need to Make My chapters longer...**

**BOO! Oh Well Chapter 5 is coming soon! And I don't really like how this chapter turned out, I know it is kinda weird. Alvin cance? xD Don't worry. He doesn't Die. That's all I'm gonna say. ;D TOODLES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The New Beginnig**

**But before start you know I said in chapter 4 that it's Alvin's story now, well I'm making the rest in 3rd person. Okay Back into the story.**

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Come on! Pass the ball to Johnny!" a man white small specks of hair on his face.

"Alvin, where's the popcorn!" the man yelled.

"Oh, Wyatt don't rush him!" a girl with small speckles of freckles on her face. **(ryhmed again,on a roll) ;)**

"For goodnes sakes, here!" a skinny now-tall chipmunk said, handing over a bowl of buttery popcorn.

"So, who's in the lead?" the chipmunk asked.

"The stupid Lions." Wyatt said annoyed. He got a handfull off popcorn."So umm, you okay Alvin, you seem umm, you know groggy?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh, um, well today is kinda of my last ex's and I's anniversary." Alvin replied.

"Oh, come on... that was 5 years ago." said the girl.

"Shh Alice, this is a boy thing." Wyatt said to her. He got up and patted Alvin on the shoulder. "Dude don't you worry. There are better things to do than worry." Wyatt said smiling.

Alvin lookeed up at him, and replied back "Like what?"

"Like... making some more popcorn." Wyatt said handing the bowl to Alvin smiling.

Alvin, Wyatt nd Alice laughed hysterically. After Wyatt left with Alice, Alvin got the daily newspaper**.(And yes Alice and Wyattare a couple.) **

Alvin was reading the sports section, than the crime section, and at last but not least the page of stars and daily news. He's been looking there to see if his brothers or chipettes done anything, if there was he usally cut that article out and put it in his memory box, so if he ever wanted to see them again, he'll be upddated of what's been happening.

There was stuff about Eleanor and Theodor getting married. Jeanette and Simon getting married, them having their girl, only thing was, nothing about Brittany. But today Alvin was in for a big suprise.

He was reading aloud. "Jessie Carmen and Jacob Louis engaged... Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth**(think that's his last name)** engaged... Brittany Miller and Sam Coy engaged...wait..WHAT?" Alvin read it over and over again. "Yesterday about 5:46 P.M. at the Inner Moon Restraunt, Sam Coy star of Spy High, who is also been the High School Sweetheart Of Brittany Miller, after her real Sweetheart Alvin Seville left her. Asked that lucky Brittany Miller to be his bride! To hear more juicy info turn on that TV of yours to the channel of E!NEWS at 2:30 P.M. where a live interveiw of Brittany and her fiance ,Sam will be held!" Alvin's eyes were big and bold. I have to hear her voice he said in his mind.

He looked at the time. 2:25."5 more minutes." he said. He turned on the TV. It took him about 3 minutes to find the channel. ! Welcome to E!NEWS live! the newscaster said smiling into the camera. We have Brittany Miller and dreamy Sam Coy. Come one Brittany and Sam!" The newscaster said. First came Sam hair geled. Alvin snickered,"She dating him? He's another wannabe." Alvin said aloud. Next came Brittany.

Alvin's eyes were like to pop out of his sockets. Her auburn hair was down, curly. She was wearing a pink buisness suit. Her eyes were blue as ever. "Okay! Now we have a special treat were going to aslk our veiwers to go to our website, and ask their question for Brittany or Sam." the woman said winking. Alvin ran and got his laptop and got on E!NEWS' website. He sent in a question. "This may hurt your feelings but, what did you do after Alvin left you?" the newscaster said already asking a question.

"Well everyone thinks he left me. That was a mistake. He actually left for his own reasons, not me. But anyways, I cried till' dear Sam comforted me, then we shared moment. We were the cutest couple actually." Brittany said smoothly and calm, her smile was brighter than ever. Alvin smiled.

"Oh next question, to Sam, were you ever actually jelous of Alvin?" the newscaster said.

Sam looked astonished."Oh, um...not really I mean I was kinda sad that he had everything." he said.

Alvin laughed, it sounds like he still is going through puberty. He snickered to himself.

"So Brittany, this is my question... what will your cake look like?" the woman asked.

Brittany looked at Sam."Um.. ask the viewers." she sid nervously.

Alvin typed as fast as he could. Sent!

"Okay, this question had an A.S. at the bottom, well A.S. said, you should get the pink cake with red ruffles with the pale tent of pink in the ruffle, with strawberries at the topin a circle." the newscaster said.

Brittany started crying.

"What's wrong hun?" Sam asked.

"That's Alvin's and I's cake!" she said sobbing.

**OMG! :O xD**

**Okay I know this chapter is short, but who cares. If I continued it would take months. xD**

**So Um Next Chapter revolves around Brittany. Okay well**

**TOODLES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Brittany's Side**

"Oh honey, please don't cry, you've cried all the way home." Sam said.

"But you don't understand! Alvin and I were going to buy that cake!" Brittany yelled.

Sam got ferious he had his hand acting as to slap Brittany. "Don't speak of him, if he makes you feel uncomfortable!" He yelled.

Brittany stopped crying, stared at him. Then she got up, took the keys and got in the car. She drove. She stopped in front of a big building. She sighed. The Midnight Inn. She knew where Alvin was staying, she secretly got private investgaters. She looked at the building. She turned the engine off. But turned it back on, she pulled out of the parking lot. And drove away.

She pulled into another driveway. As she got out the door went wide open. "Alice! Please put on your shorts!" a tall slender man well um.. chipmunk. He looked over at Brittany, smiled and started running after a shortless chipmunk.

Brittany knocked on the wooden door.A tall brounette chipmunk opened the door. "Oh Brittany! I'm so sorry what happened!" the chipmunk cried.

Brittany started tears. As the tall chipmunk opened the door for Brittany. Brittany walked in as sat on the couch. "Oh Jean! It was horrible! I- I- It has been a tough day. Today would be Alvin's and I's annivarsy... I think I'm not ready for a new relationship still!" Brittany said.

"Oh Brittany, your only doubting yourself!" Jeantte said.

"I-I- I know where he is." Brittany said strait faced.

"Who?"

"Alvin, I know where he is, where he llives, everything." Brittany looked up at her sister.

"WHAT! And you didn't tell me? Brittany!" Jeanette yelled, but with a smile.

Suddenly the door burst open. "Mommy! Daddy got my shorts on! He caught me!" a little girl with brown hair said pouting.

Jeanette rolled her eyes.

The door opened again. "Hunny, I need my inhaler." the other tall chipmuk said said jokingly.

"Well, um I better go." Brittany said.

"Go see him." Jeanette ordered.

"Who?" the tall chipmunk said.

Brittany looked at Jeanette, then at Simon and back at Jeanette. Jeanette bit her lip. "Simon, Brittany knows where um... Alvin is." Jeanette said in a whisper.

"Mommy, daddy... who's Alvin?" the little chipmunk said tugging on Jeanette's purple dress.

"It's your uncle." Simon said in a hatred voice.

"But I thought there was only Uncle Theo!" the little girl yelled.

Brittany bit her lip. "Alice, Alvin is a long lost uncle." Brittany said smiling.

"From a magical kingdom?"

"No Alice, be logically, there is no such thing as mag-" Simon started to say but got a look by Jeanette.

'Yes hun, a magical kindom." Jeanette said.

"I'm going to go." Brittany said already out the door. As she got in her car Jeanette, Alice and simon were waving to her.

Brittany was driving, she pulled into the parking lot again. She stared at the sign again. She cut off the engine. Got out, and started walking towards the lobby.

"Umm... Oh my god! Your Brittany!" a lady said at the counter.

"I know who I am, I just wanna know what room Alvin Seville is staying in." Brittany sounded annoyed.

"Um.. room 213." the lady said smiling.

"Thanks."

Brittany went up the elevator, there it was room 213. She knocked.

"Hel-" a male chipmunk stood there. His eyes were big. Brittany looked down at his body, so firm abs..

"Brittany didn't you hear me? I said come in." the chipmunk said in a tude.

"Oh please I don't have time for this, I have places to be." she said rolling her eyes.

'Then why'd you come? Wait how'd you know i lived here?" Alvin asked confused.

"I uh- listen Alvin this is no game." Brittany snorted.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Duh, I just said that."

"Shut up!" Brittany said laughing.

"Listen Brit, I know your mad at me-"

"No I'm not." Brittany said looking at the ground.

"You arn't?"

"Nope."

"Okay... well I guess see you later." Alvin started to close the door.

"Wait Alvin!"

"What? Ooof" he was being hugged very tightly by Brittany.

'Brittany?"

"What?" she had finally let go.

"Really, Sam Coy?'' Alvin said snorting.

"Bye Alvin." Brittany said waving.

"But wait Brittany what's your number!" Alvin said.

"Ugh!" Brrittany stopped, got out a piece of paper, and started writing on it, and gave it to Alvin. He waved at her.

Suddenly Brittany opened her eyes. "It was a dream?!' she said upset.

This time Brittany really got out of the car, really shut the door, and really went inside the hotel.

She already knew the room number.

She pressed the little up arrow on the elevator. suddenly a chipmunk the size a little taller then Brittany, was standing there in a causal red shirt. He was texting on his phone. He had looked up and saw Brittany.

She smiled at him. Tearrs were forming. "Hi Alvin." she finally said.

"H-h-hi B-b-ritt." He said shocked.

:**O Another Cliff Hanger! Crap Ya'll Sure Do get cliff hanged alot. xD**

**So what do you think should happen? Oh Btw(By The Way) xD**  
**My Other Story The Love Triangle, Will no longer be continued. D: Sorry. Don't forget to Leve review :D!**


End file.
